Peaceful Pretty Cure♪
is the fourth installment in Luizaki's franchise produced by Yumesen Productions. The series replaces Genesis☆Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Its core themes are music and gemstones. Production and History The idea of Peaceful♪ first came about in August 2017, in which its original name was "Peaceful Symphony Pretty Cure♪". It sound was renamed to its current name. However, only the concept was given birth at the time and only Cures were revealed two years later during the golden age. Plot :Main page: Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ episodes Characters :''See Also: Voice Actors in Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ Pretty Cures * : Aimi is a softspoken eighth grader born from a family of musical talent. She, however, doesn't believe in her own skills, not realising the angelic voice she was gifted with. Her alter ego is Cure Selenite . * : Ayuko is an eighth grader that always brings a pencil and paper with her. She likes to draw as she sits by the pet cafe owned by Kioka's family, the animals giving her happiness and motivation. Her alter ego is Cure Pyrope . * : Chiyori is the school's student council vice president who is currently in ninth grade. She takes her academics seriously and is one of the top students in her year. Her alter ego is Cure Amethyst . * : Kioka is an eighth grader whose family owns a pet cafe. Just like her two siblings and parents, she too adores little critters. She likes learning about them, similar to what her parents used to do before opening up the shop. Her alter ego is Cure Citrine . * : Miwa is a ninth grader who is the student council president of the school. She's a serious person who accepts responsibility wholeheartedly. However, she tends to show a more playful side with close friends and when she's not busy. Her alter ego is Cure Jade . * : Reina is one of the most popular ninth graders in school known for her selflessness and care for others. Being the eldest of five other siblings and their parents always out, Reina does most chores at home and ensures the safety of the ones she loves. Her alter ego is Cure Amber . * : Shizuyo is a quiet eighth grader who only so rarely speaks when it's important. She's quite observant of her surroundings that she takes mental notes of. she enjoys watching beautiful sceneries by herself. Her alter ego is Cure Azurite . Mascots * : Aimi's fairy partner. She ends most of her sentences with "~uta". * : Ayuko's fairy partner. He ends most of his sentences with "~gi". * : Chiyori's fairy partner. She ends most of her sentences with "~baio". * : Kioka's fairy partner. He ends most of his sentences with "~koru". * : Miwa's fairy partner. He ends most of his sentences with "~bio". * : Reina's fairy partner. She ends most of her sentences with "~kura". * : Shizuyo's fairy partner. She ends most of her sentences with "~pia". Antagonists Supporting Characters Items * : the transformation device of the series. Locations Media Music Singles * Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ Overture Overload! / Peaceful♡Artful • Love♡Love Single * Do♪Re♪Mi♪ Fantasy! Single Vocal Albums Original Soundtracks Movies Solo Movies Crossover Movies * : the second crossover movie in Aki's franchise featuring ''Peaceful♪, Spectrum Heart!, Mash♥Up, and Genesis☆!. Trivia *''Peaceful♪'' is the third series to feature Cures in their third year/ninth grade. *It is also the second series to have Cures in the student council. *It is the first series to have mascots as partners for the Cures. *It is the first series whose mascots don't resemble an actual animal. *''Peaceful♪'' has the most number of main Cures so far. Gallery External Links References Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Peaceful Pretty Cure♪ Category:Fan Series Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:AkiSeries